Loose Lips
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: In which, Lucy collects bounties and Natsu buries secrets. NALU Rated M for a Reason
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or anything really..

 **Warnings:** Abrasive Language, Rape, Alcohol, Poison, Murder, Assassination, Death, etc...

* * *

(she's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, she's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, than I've ever been)

 _ **I.**_

It's not her most favorite tactic to use, but it gets the job done. Sometimes the situation called for such measures and they currently seemed to be heading that direction. She figures there is an easier way to handle this right now, but she doesn't have the time nor the luxury to come up with a different endgame.

An almost imperceptible crackle escapes from the piece in her ear. "Hurry Lu. We don't have much time."

The blonde can't help the soft exhale that escapes her lips. A gentle reminder she was still there. Unable at the time to speak aloud, she uses more natural noises to convey her thoughts. The girl parked a couple blocks away receives the slight movements as if the code was as simple as reading her native tongue. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hurry up before the Feds show up."

Small as she was, the woman dodges through sweaty arms and legs with ease. Smoked lighting and heavy bass builds a throb in her temples as swarming bodies traipse over the dance floor. Different flavors of perfume, aftershave, smoke, and alcohol collide in the humid air staining her with a permanent residue. Later when she bathes, it will take hours to scrub away the assorted elements of the raucous party booming around her.

Slipping gracefully through the cage of slick flesh, she makes her way to a dark hallway, where her client was waiting impatiently for her. Even though at the time, he had no idea that he was doing so.

A few feet into the dim passageway, a tall and hulking body blocked her entrance. Even in the dark, she could still see the dirty stains of his crooked teeth and the flash of lust that scavenged his features. She tried to sidestep him, muttering a polite 'excuse me,' before a warm, calloused hand claimed purchase on her wrist. From the contact, she could feel the suggestiveness of the gesture. A swell of anger and disgust made her polite facade slip just a fraction. "Sorry pretty lady, the bosses orders are to keep everyone out, even though you are really cute."

The use of two compliments in the same sentence sounded repulsive coming from the deep bellows of his throat. She tried to pull from his firm grasp just a little, but his stubby fingers pressed further onto her skin, undoubtedly forming bruises.

Though internally she was bustling with anger, she smiled at him. She couldn't tell if he saw it in the dark, but she had a notion he had spent long enough in the hall to get accustomed to it. Which was probably why he was practically drooling over the short length of her form-fitted gown. "I need to give him a message, is that all right?"

The sweet tone of her voice was a practiced art of deception and demand. It made her feel only a little bit bigger, even though in comparison to this gargantuan mass of dead brain cells, the difference seemed trivial.

After a lingering touch from the heated, corpulent phalanges, he finally released her damaged appendage. She avoided rubbing the contusions as her fingers itched to do so. She didn't like giving anyone the upper hand by making them believe they could hurt her. "No visitors. No messages. He will not see you."

To say Lucy Heartfilia was stubborn would be an understatement. The proper word to describe her _'determination,'_ didn't even exist in any language. If Lucy wanted something, she would kill to get it; which was also why she was here. Besides being a super adamant female, she had already come so far. At this point, if she had to beat the ever living crap out of this colossal creep, she was willing to do it. More like _itching to_ , actually. Her frozen smile twitched a bit.

Shifting her tactics, she reached a hand out to his bulging chest. Her neatly painted fingernail cascaded down his chest, landing dangerously close to the downstairs package. Her weight shifted on her feet and her chest grazed over his. A low hum rose from the back of her throat like she was purring, and her eyes looked up at him from underneath her lashes. Trying not to look visibly repulsed, she watched as his eyes roamed towards her plump lips as her teeth gently tugged on the flesh below them. The glance at her lips was very short as she watched his eyes delve lower on her form. He was slightly taken aback as her arms snaked around his neck to bring his head closer to hers. With mere centimeters between their mouths, she smiled up at the ugly bastard. As she spoke, her soft breath fanned over the meat flesh of his face. "If you let me through, I'll make it worth your while."

As if drunk, the man smiled haphazardly and nodded his head.

Seduction. It was a gift given to her by God himself. Though her late mother definitely had graciously helped as well. With her smooth blonde hair, chocolate eyes, soft skin and abounding curves, she was the temptress of all evil itself.

His fleshy lips landed on hers in a force so dangerously close to crushing them. As she had predicted, his breath tasted of salt and some unexplainable gross piquancy that made her retch; his tongue tried to take possession of her mouth, though she was very much against the idea. She barely had a moment to think before his large palms caressed her backside, going too low for comfort. Her back was roughly shoved into the wall, stunning her for just a moment. The heavy laden kisses and the rough touches made her cringe in disgust. She tried to return his motions in kind, but it made no difference as his body completely crushed her. Trying to ignore it and fade somewhere far in her mind, she almost praised the Lord when his disgusting breath left her mouth and came to rest on her shoulders as he chewed the skin there. She really did not want a bite mark from this freaking sack of shit.

Suddenly his fingers began to probe at the folds in between her legs. Sometime between the shoving and the furious _'making out,'_ his hands had pushed up the skirt of her dress and had pulled her underwear down low enough to reach his meaty fingers in places he'd soon wish he hadn't reached. As one finger entered her, she growled. Eventually the sound turned into an angry moan as more fingers plunged in. Taking that as a sign of doing well, he continued the investigation down below. Some sick part of Lucy, way deep below the _princess_ facade she wore, she really liked the way his pudgy fingers were making purchase in her body. Though her mental state was annoyed by the intrusion, her physical state disagreed as the fingers became slick with moisture.

While his one hand was curling in and out of her, the other had a firm grip on her right breast. The clutch was not a comfortable one, as he squeezed she voluminous flesh there. Gauging every reaction with his eyes, he caught the small hiss she protruded at the pain. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly the right kind of hiss, but he took it the wrong way anyway. The whole time he had been feeling every crevice of her body, he kept speaking to her in short, low sentences. If she had been a dirty whore she might've found the words able to turn her on, but she found herself ignoring every word he had said.

He pulled his fingers out of her for a second, staring lustfully at the coated fingers. He licked the porcine pads in delight, making her almost vomit at the sight. "So yummy."

Roughly, he shoved his fingers into her mouth. The action forced her head back against the wall, making spots surround her vision. Small tears leaped into her tear ducts as she forced herself to refocus. She could taste herself on his fingers. It wasn't exactly a new taste, she just preferred it to be of her own accord when she was tasting it.

Replacing his fingers, his head fell lower and lower until the thick tongue found her opening again. If she hadn't already felt absolutely disgusted, she was now.

With slow movements, she brought her hands down towards his head; her fingers grasped the hairs on the nape of his neck. Trying to ignore the true act of what she was doing, she hid the guilt beneath her anger. If anytime was a good time, this was it.

Wrapping her hands expertly around his neck, she swiftly twisted his head to the left with a sickening crunch and pop.

The lifeless body fell to the ground, a small smirk stared back up at her.

* * *

Jose Porla was not a handsome man. He knew that.

All of his limbs protruded from him in lengthy, twig-like principles. His eyebrows were pointed in unnatural angles and his eyes were small and narrow as to make his gaze look shrewd and scrutinizing. Hard lines of age surrounded his thin face; its centerpiece a crooked and awkwardly thin nose. His mustache surrounds a pair of unnaturally dark lips. The abnormal shade of the lips was a birth-given gift if you could even call it that. The long maroon hair hangs from his head in greasy tangles.

As the doors open and his lackeys escort her in, the corners of his mouth lift into a smile.

Lucy Heartfilia is the spitting image of her mother, exactly how Jose remembered. There was barely a stitch of her father in her appearance. As she tentatively enters, she wears a smile, the same smile that was plastered on Layla's face. Although the smile appeared genuine, Jose knew better. Trained in the art of fake smiles and fake appearances, he could tell those features were a lie.

The only thing amiss was the stray hairs falling loose and the unruly state of her dress. His guard dog must've given her hell. "Well if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia, gal of the evening. I was beginning to wonder if you'd even make it."

As the door behind her shut with a click, an unmistakable flash of anxiety flashed over her features for just an instant. To a normal person, the quick moment of emotion would've been unnoticed. But Jose was a business man and knew the acts of weakness quite well. She, an unknowing prisoner was caught into his perfect little trap. "Keep your dogs off of me next time."

His eyebrows rose and a soft chuckle escaped his throat. A sneer crawled up his cheeks, his hand raising a glass of wine to his mouth to avoid her seeing. She watched as his thin, dark lips sipped the bitter liquid. His eyes stayed in contact with her face, peering over the rimmed glass. _Next time, Heartfilia? I hardly think you deserve it, or can even afford it at this point. You are at MY mercy._ "He wasn't cheap, you know. Next time you think about killing one of my pets, you should at least show up with a considerable refund."

The corner of her smile twitched slightly. A classic sign of anger or annoyance. She was almost perfect at hiding it. _Almost._

"I've come with a message, Jose. A message for my father."

Suddenly very interested, he shifted in his seat, gesturing for her to come forward. Without hesitance, her feet obeyed. She stopped in front of him, merely a foot away.

From here, his eyes could trace the outlining of a couple bruises along her jaw and a large bite mark pulsing at her shoulder. He figured the guy would be rough.

When his shrewd gaze met her eyes, the scrutiny of her glance made fear flicker in his stomach. She looked just like Layla during those times when she scolded him for something. He drew in an audible inhale, alerting Lucy to the sudden shock. "What is it, my dear?"

An even smaller smile stretched across her face, one that was so genuine, so Layla, his heart panged in remorse. Like instinct, her hand lightly pressed him back and her small hips climbed over his legs and straddled his pelvis.

The change in the sudden situation set his nerves on end. His hand subconsciously reached for the dagger hidden in the folds of the lavish chair. When her hips ground tantalizingly against him, his brain went on overload. Her small fingers lightly grasped his neck, pulling his head closer towards hers. His normally slitted eyes were wide in complete confusion. 'Who was trapped now?' She thought.

For a split second his eyes fell to the gloss of her lips. The next, a soft giggle escaped her throat as her lips were on his.

They were soft, and so inviting. The sweet tang of her lip gloss rolled along his tongue. He subconsciously found his hands around the yielding flesh of her extremity. Her hips continued rocked a rhythm against his now hard flesh, while his bony hands helped her. She pulled away for a second, catching her breath. Her soft breasts shook with the violent respiration.

She finally leaned back, looking into his eyes. Half-lidded and completely unaware, he was in a state of dazed bliss, if only for mere seconds. She laughed, and a raspy cough suddenly convulsed his body. "I told you I had a message for my father. I didn't say you had to be alive to send it."

With sudden realization he tried to throw her off of himself, thrashing uncomfortably. Strength coming from her seemed to increase tenfold, or perhaps his was decreasing as she held his limbs down with her slender legs. She laughed at his struggling as if he were a dog in a cage. Maybe that's what he was. The moment she had stepped in here, she had him in her trap. He was a fool and he was also on the verge of death. "See you in hell Jose."

The last thing he saw before becoming still, was the traceable remnants of her lipgloss.

When the police removed his body, his lips were pale.

* * *

Walking slowly along the sidewalk, her red heels swinging in her hand, the blonde hummed to herself.

Another job well-done, another debt, paid.

Lightly tapping the pane of the glass, a flurry of clicks unlocked the door as she climbed into the van. The girl beside her in the drivers seat smiled and started the engine, her blue hair held back in her trademark style. She looked innocent as if she hadn't helped her best friend commit murder barely thirty minutes ago.

Looks were quite deceiving if you knew how to use them right.

The blonde pulled the earpiece from her ear, throwing it behind her. "I really need a drink right now."

"Ditto."

That's how an ignorant bartender served two stunning cutthroats at two in the morning, and later finding himself wishing he hadn't.

* * *

 **Well hello there..  
**

 **Not exactly sure where this came from but it's here now.**

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **Review and Favorite.**

 **Maybe Follow, that's okay too.**

 **~Brannasaurus Rex**


End file.
